pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:King Marth 64
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 05:55, August 19, 2010 Anime Issues Just letting you know if you have any Anime Related Issues you know who to talk to! Whether it's Characters, Episodes or the Pocket Monsters themselves! If you have time maybe you could check out Project Anime! Leave a message on my talk page by clicking the section of my signature saying "Chief Editor of the Anime Department!" that will direct you to my talk page, at the top there's a red button saying "Leave a Message" click it and type your message, making your you state your subject which you can do by making a heading or typing in the Subject Box beneath your message and also make sure you sign the message using four tildes ~ or by clicking the signature button. I hope you'll take an interest in this wiki and perhaps visit some Anime Articles! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Unsigned template You don't need to go out of your way to add the template. Please don't. – EnemyPeacemaker 10:17, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Stikes you have Strike 1 for editing Pokemon BW095 in trivia :Nope, that part of the trivia isn't relevant to the page and its more like fan-based info than actual basic information and I am not getting in trouble either. 22:59, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Stikes Strike 2 For editing Pokemon BW095 in Trivia Edits Hey, just want to tell you that it is great to have you revert the vandal edits. I should recommend you to get some more edits and get the rollback user rights. You should also make a signature template, since you lack one. Energy X ∞ 17:10, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Request I'd really appreciate if you would vote on this request. - - 11:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and it seems you have a template for signature, but it does not exist. It would be good the template is made. - - 19:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I did created a sig templates earlier, but Jazzi deleted them and I told her not to delete mine and she didn't seems to listen. 19:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Images The news is that we have reached 30 000 images! A moment worth remembering, don't you agree? - - 14:34, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages Seems to me that you don't have to tag talk pages of articles for deletion, as you can only remove the parts that are not discussions of how to improve the articles. Energy ''X'' 23:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Next time Next time a new XY episode is announced, with all due respect, do not make the corresponding article. Wait until it airs and leave it to me. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) "Crude" Excuse me? Like you're some almighty editor? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 00:17, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant to say Crud (I kinda added an e by mistake), since I haven't seen some of the pages that were created already and I have kinda created some of the sandbox pages for the other Kalos Gym Leaders + all the Elite Four a while ago that I was kinda preparing to move them till the 12th and didn't relized that they released the game today in an another country, then, I haven't seen some one else was already created the page about those characters already. 00:26, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Scratch that then. And no the game hasn't officially been released yet, RainbowShifter gave the ok to put up what has been leaked. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 00:29, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Olympia's Gender All right. I am going to ask this one and I will not ask this again, so pay attention: Is Olympia really female or is Olympia simply Tucker 2.0 (a man). Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Then, where should we put this image at instead? I was actually talking with Winx about that and he says that the official art has been obtained and we will resize that to be like the current sprite image and once that has been uploaded it will be used instead. 18:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Question Although Slaying has not asked you, I will. Would you like to become a patroller? Energy ''X'' 19:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes sure, I'll be happy to help out for the wiki. 04:35, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Names "Pokémon Trozei 2" sounds better, although there should be a template that refers to an unofficial name. As for the "Untitled Pokémon Detective Game", it should be shortened to "Pokémon Detective Game", for simplicity and shorter article name. Energy ''X'' 10:54, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Did Four-Arms was really based off on Machamp? No, there is no proof, thus it is just speculation. 06:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Vote Hey can you vote in this discussion of a new idea? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:08, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Fight Hm, I get somewhat tired that I have to set up the matches at Festival of Battles. Would you plan over the match next week? Energy ''X'' 23:06, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :While on that topic, what are YOUR thoughts on a wiki-based Wifi Gym League? 02:43, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Skyla's Swanna Hey I have my reasons. A reason you wouldn't understand. BTW we don't involve the ADMIN's, I haven't been on here very long. --Kyurem147 (talk) 08:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Edit I saw this edit. While it is good that you have added that fact, it should be notified that you can do it via template, as seen now. Information Well, to keep it simple: *about the new template, it is good to see such a template made. I wish people started uploading files with proper names instead of gibberish, and that more people are able correct the mistakes. *I don't have much idea about the new Legendary Pokémon, you should try asking someone else with more experience about it (like Jade or Slaying). *and yes, it is somewhat surprising to see the old template, so yes, it needs to be changed. Hope this answers all. Energy ''X'' 22:11, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I moved some of them. A tiring job to fix the names. Well, if you have a proposition if someone else could move the names (besides admins), I'd appreciate that. Well, it might be good to check the files, since a lot of them appear in the articles, a lot with a gibberish name. Well, would you could categorise these files (if so, I'd point you how). Think of it as a co-project, since you are working on images. Energy ''X'' 23:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC) File names Took a peek in the category. Many of them have to be moved, but not the ones that are "quote" in itself, like "A giant hole?.jpg" or "Dan rescued us.jpg". Energy ''X'' 21:14, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe. I don't have much experience in this to truly know. Energy ''X'' 10:28, January 6, 2014 (UTC) My talkpage Can you please leave my talk page alone. Please..... Kaneandbigshow2 (talk) 01:34, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I second this; you do not have the right to revert a user who is removing comments off their own page regardless of who left a comment (they have the right to do so). If I catch you do that one more time, I will have to regrettably report you for it, and do not want to. Shardsilver (talk) 01:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :King Math 64 has the right to do what he wants, when he wants! Leif Yo King Marth, do you think Leif approve of Pikachu??King Fado (talk) 14:23, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ash Ketchum As many as years has Ash? ♥Paexgo♥ (talk) 14:42, January 20, 2014 (UTC)Paexgo Commenting Could you comment on Claydol vs. Dusclops battle? Energy ''X'' 20:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC)